Heart In Ice
by Mysterie1985
Summary: [JackXOC] [First Person POV] Emily always thought that someone was watching out for her, but never would she have ever guessed that her "guardian angel" was the newest Guardian, Jack Frost. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The water sparkled in the mid-day sun. The heat wasn't so bad, but the little girl with dark brown hair didn't care as she followed the bouncing ball. Her brown-green eyes were focused on the blue ball that rolled out of her reach and into a swimming pool. Her father had told her thousands of times to not go near the pool without them, but the young girl thought she could reach it as it bobbed on the surface near the edge. Surely it wouldn't be hard to get. She reached out for it, careful not to stretch too far, but it was floating away slowly. Determined to get the ball before it went too far, it happened before she was even aware of it. The water was cold, but its cooling effect was forgotten as it closed over her head. She tried to scream, but the water filled her, choking her and no matter how much she flailed it was no use. As she reached towards the surface that was slowly fading she saw a pair of shockingly blue eyes. The water seemed to chill around her. The grip that held her close was cold, but she swore she heard a soft voice speak to her.

_You're going to be okay now._ Before she could figure it out the eyes disappeared at the shriek of a familiar voice.

"Em!" She turned to see her cousin running forward and scooping her up. After a moment Emily focused on the voice, coughing up water.

"Oh geez, Em!" Emily could barely focus on the girl who was carrying her into the house again, the blue eyes dancing in her mind. Who had that been? Had a boy really pulled her from the water? Those blue eyes, they had reminded Emily of gems and she wondered if perhaps she simply hadn't imagined it, but if she had... then who had pulled her out of the pool?


	2. Chapter 2

"The emergency numbers are on the fridge if you need them Emily." I smiled, brushing a lock of stray chestnut lock back from her face.

"Don't worry Mrs. Bennett. I promise they won't be bored with me." I grinned and Mrs. Bennett smiled, I had been babysitting for Mrs. Bennett at least once a month since she was fourteen. She had known both the Bennett children, that of course, had been two years ago. She'd begun watching the children around Easter, that had been a very bizarre Easter. There had been absolutely no eggs whatsoever until the very next day and Jamie had been grinning from ear to ear and ranting about Jack Frost, the Tooth Fairy, Santa (who Jamie had sworn to her was called North), the Easter Bunny and Sandman. Though his eyes especially sparkled when he talked about Jack Frost. Well, I could understood that because he was a kid after all and I'd believed in all sorts of things when I was younger hadn't I? Once their mother had left, I entertained the two of them with the story of Peter Pan, followed by one I'd made up about how the Tooth Fairy had come into being. Sophie had found it hard to sit still through it and Jamie had listened patiently through it.

"I'm not so sure that's how it happened, but that's a good story nonetheless." He said as I tucked him into bed.

"Oh? Are you the expert on the Tooth Fairy then?" I asked.

"Well, no, but I have met her. She's not as prim as you made her sound." I sat back, giving him a strange look before smiling a little.

"Okay, if you say so champ." I wasn't going to argue with his imagination. He'd told me about his adventure with Jack Frost and the other Guardians two years ago, while I hadn't believed a word of it then there was no denying that he knew about a few things that there wasn't a way he could have. Had he been in bed all night and just dreamed this entire thing up then how had he known about the broken lights that were almost two miles from his house? There had also been the unusual formations of ice along the roads that had started near his house, the ice had curved into partial loops and ramps like it was a slide from an amusement park. I couldn't deny the oddness of that year, but neither could I fully believe his story either. It was just a little farfetched. Well, I wasn't going to tell the boy he was wrong, that there was no such thing. He was too precious of a boy, but I had to admit that I found the strength of his belief a little alarming. As he lay down though I left the room to check on Sophie a second time before going down stairs. The rest of the evening was mine. I settled on the couch, flipping through a few channels looking for something good. It was the end of November and already each one was filled with various Christmas themed movies. I made a face at the romance ones, although I didn't mind them I didn't feel like watching something that sappy. I continued on, flipping through Frosty the Snowman, Merry Christmas Charlie Brown, A Christmas Carol and then settled on an strange version that had Jack Frost in it. I always liked Jack Frost the best when it came to characters of Christmas. Why, I don't know honestly. Perhaps it had something to do with the blue eyes I couldn't forget from my childhood.

No one had been able to tell me, when I was older, who it was I had seen. According to my cousin no one had been there and the adults all marveled that I had saved myself despite my insistence that I hadn't because I hadn't known how to swim. I brushed the thoughts away, watching the young blue boy who had blue skin, wore some strange blue hat and was decked in blue clothes that reminded me a little of a court jester that I'd read about in school.

"I do NOT look like that... honestly." I jumped out of my skin at the sound of the male voice and spun to my left, a young boy was leaning on a stick... no, not a stick. It was some sort of staff, he was dressed in a set of tan pants I'd never seen before and a blue hoodie that seemed to have various frost patterns along the cuffs, the front pocket, the collar and even along the rim of the hood itself. His hair was snow white, but that wasn't what held my attention or why my mouth had fallen open in surprise. When he glanced from the TV back to me I came face to face with the same blue eyes I had sworn I'd seen all those years ago.

"What?" He asked, his confusion snapped me back to reality. I scrambled for a weapon, something to protect myself with but the only thing I managed to grab was a... flashlight? Well, it was better than nothing. I shone it right in his eyes and he recoiled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Who are you!?"

"Jack Frost." He said with an easy grin that made me frown. Who was this lunatic? I swung the flashlight at him but he danced away nimbly. I swung again, advancing but he hoped away, landing on the back of the couch much to my chagrin.

"Really? Come on now. I said I wasn't going to hurt you, you're just going to -" I lurched towards him, forgetting the coffee table and I landed hard on the couch, rapping my feet on it even as I swung the flashlight at him, my eyes filled with tears from my pain, but I was going to protect the two children I'd been charged with. The boy just leapt out of my reach again.

"Emily?" Came the sleepy reply and I bit my lip, damn it all! I hadn't meant to wake Jamie.

"Keep back Jamie!" I said, he blinked at me then turned his attention to the intruder. He looked back at me.

"What's wrong? Did you get into a fight with Jack?" He asked and I froze before I turned.

"Wait... you know him?" Jamie grinned as the boy smiled.

"Hey kiddo."

"Know him? Of course! I told you about Jack silly." He said and I wasn't sure what to make this as Jamie walked over to Jack with a grin, Jack ruffled his hair as he easily slid into a sitting position on the couch, his staff clutched loosely in one hand. Baffled and just a little confused I sat back on the couch, my feet were throbbing from smacking the coffee table.

"I don't believe this... Jack Frost isn't real." I stared at the boy, trying to figure out who he was. The smirk on his face irritated me a little.

"If you didn't believe you wouldn't be able to see me."

"Please, what does seeing you have to do with anything?" I huffed.

"Non-believers, like adults, can't see the Guardians." Jamie said.

"Jamie, now isn't the time. Your mom is going to kill me if she ever finds out we had a guest here without her permission." Jamie laughed, as did Jack.

"How is it that you find this so funny?" Before the question was answered there was the sound of keys and I turned to see that Mrs. Bennett had come back sooner than I'd expected her to.

"Is something wrong?" I asked seeing her.

"Oh, no I had forgot something important. Now where did I put it..." She looked around in the kitchen before coming back. She paused.

"Jamie, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was just asking Emily for a drink of water. I got thirsty." You stared at Jamie who seemed to lie so easily.

"Well alright, but then it's straight to bed mister."

"Sure thing mom." Jamie said, I just stared as she glanced around the room as if looking for something. She moved over to a nightstand and pulled out a folder.

"Ah, great. I'll see you later Emily." With a smile she was out the door. I just watched, jaw dropped. HOW had she not seen the white haired boy who was sitting on the arm of her couch twirling the staff? The door shut close and all I could do was plop back on the couch, the flashlight falling to the floor.

"Told you." Jack said with a chuckle, Jamie laughed a bit with him until the lights began to flicker. I glanced around.

"What's going on?!" Jack leapt to his feet, clenching his staff.

"Keep close." Jack said, I grabbed the flashlight again though what I thought I was going to do with it I have no idea. I shifted so that Jamie was wedge between me and Jack. There was the loudest whinny I'd ever heard. It was then that several horses seemed to appear out of nowhere. All I could do was stare, as these horses that looked like they'd come straight out of some sort of nightmare about sand. Their eyes glowing a fiery yellow that looked like they contained a glimpse of hell itself. I wasn't sure what was going on, it happened so fast. They lurched forward and so did Jack, ice lightning surging from his staff and scattering. Jamie also touched one, it vanished into gold sand but as I swung the flashlight I missed and felt something smacked me and then it all went dark.

"Emily!" Jamie stood over Emily's unconscious form, turning any Nightmare that came too close back into dreamsand.

"Jack we have to get her out of here!" Jack nodded.

"Get your sister! I'll keep her safe!" Jamie nodded and hurried up stairs. Jack sent ice spiking around him when three Nightmares lunged forward. Their cries cut short as he froze them before picking up the girl.

"Man, you really are becoming a pain." He said with a huff, a smile on his face nonetheless as he cradled her against his chest bridal style. Jamie came in, Sophie in his arms and Jack grabbed a globe from his hoodie and shook it.

"North pole" he said before he tossed it to the floor, the portal appearing and he sent more Nightmares scattering before leaping through the portal after Jamie had carried his sister through. Jack winced a little when he tumbled out of the other end of the tunnel, keeping just barely from running Jamie over and he passed the unconscious girl to a yeti before gripping his staff, watching the portal close before he relaxed. The nearby yetis warbled and Jack turned to them.

"Find them a room. I have to talk to North." The yetis rolled their eyes as they warbled at Jack, but they did as he'd said. Jamie and Sophie were too thrilled about being there to care too much that they were being ushered by the yeti. Sophie giggling at everything she saw and Jamie's vocabulary existing for those moments of "wow", "cool" and "whoa" as he saw all of the various toys that were being worked on by various yetis. Though the boy was careful not to trip over the elves who were beginning to quickly gather and only scattered when a yeti growled at them. Though that didn't deter them from trying again and again, making the job that the yetis were trying to do rather difficult. No human had been to the workshop before so the elves had not seen one since the fight two years ago, most of them had never seen a human, but the few that had were sticking close to Jamie. Happily bouncing and jiggling their bells upon seeing the two Bennett children that they remembered had helped take down Nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

2 - A Dream Warrior

You hear footsteps in your cage and you glance around, but all you see are shadows and a Nightmare nearby the bars of your cage.  
"Oh give it a rest Pitch. I'm not some kid to be scared by a few sounds."  
"Hmmm, indeed not." Came the silky reply.  
"Show yourself coward." You say, putting a front of bravado you don't exactly feel.  
"Very well." He appears from the shadows behind you, causing you to spin around in what little room you have in the cage. A small smile on his face, his gold rimmed eyes delighting in giving you a start. You scowl at him, not at all impressed, though you can't help but admit that he's not what you expected either. You knew of the Boogeyman, but the book you'd bought on the Guardians hadn't had any pictures other than the cover and Pitch had not been on the cover. The description Jamie had given of him was on the mark, just not what you had imagined from the words you'd read. He easily towered over you by a good foot or so, you weren't good enough with math to know for sure, his grey toned skin seemed to blend with the black robes and pants he wore. His black hair was slicked back though a few of the stray strands curled about each other as if fighting against his will and trying to curl back forward only to be tangled with one another instead. His eyes weren't exactly black as the rest of him, there was a ring of gold in his eyes and if the books were anything to go by you know that it wasn't because he was evil that his eyes were gold. That gold was what remained of the man he'd once been.

"I have to say, you are a brave one. To stare into the eyes of the Boogeyman and not flinch." He smiled a little, as if amused. You scowled.  
"Maybe that's because I know who you are... or I should say who you were... Kozmotis." You test out the word, unsure if you'd said it right, but the jolt it seemed to have given the Nightmare King, the narrowing of the other's eyes told you that you hit the nail on the head.  
"How do you know that name?" You shrug.  
"I read a lot." He frowned, but after a moment it became apparent that you weren't lying.  
"I know you're in there... somewhere." You say softly, your eyes searching for the man you knew lay within, but even though Pitch seemed to falter a little, you feel disappointment when he sneers at you.  
"Just knowing that name doesn't mean anything. I am not that fool Kozmotis."  
"Shows what you know. Kozmotis was a hero!" You say boldly, he growls at you.  
"Foolish girl! You have no right... you don't know what a hero is if you think he was a hero." Before you can say more, Pitch disappeared back into the shadows. You feel a little bit of triumph at standing up to the Boogeyman in ways that you doubt anyone living had before. After all, you knew his past, though he'd clearly not expected you to. Most people would probably hate Pitch, but you... You just felt sorry for the guy. You couldn't help it. Kozmotis Pitchiner had been a hero to his people, he had pushed back the Shadows that now possessed him; it had been one night of weakness, of being tricked into thinking that the Shadows held the person who was his whole world that had led to the birth of the Nightmare King. No matter what Jack or the others had said about Pitch, you couldn't bring yourself to hate him. With Pitch gone, you sat down against your cage and let your mind drift back to your memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day you were enjoying a hot cup of coco when you heard the yells and laughter of children outside. Curious, you finished your cup and went outside only to get a face full of snow. Hearing the "oohhh" chorus through the children as you brushed off the snow from your face.  
"Okay... who threw that?" You watched as the kids pointed at one another, though there was one child who pointed to Jack who was perched on the top of his staff nearby, a grin on his face.  
"Okay, that does it." The children's shrieks of laughter filled the air as you picked up snow and tossed it at a few children, you faked throwing at one child as Jack was laughing and you spun the last second to launch the snowball directly at Jack, laughing yourself at the surprise that crossed the Guardian's face.  
"Nice shot, _!" He called with a laugh, summoning more snowballs for the children as you joined in the fight. It was an every-man-for-himself all out war and when it finally wound down everyone was exhausted and wet, but no one complained. You waved to the children as they went home. Jack stayed with you though, watching the children leave.  
"I should probably get changed before I catch a cold." You say, as if to emphasize this, you sneeze. Jack nods and follows you into your house, while you go to your room to change, Jack seems to explore the house. When you come back out you head downstairs, but finding it empty you head back up in search of Jack. You find him perched on the edge of the window sill, staring quietly at the twin bed, lost in his thoughts.

"Jack?" You ask quietly, he turns and smiles at you, seeing you in a (second favorite color) sweater and jeans.  
"Sorry, just kind of remembering."  
"Remembering?"  
"You mean you don't know?" You raise your eyebrows at him, indicating he should go on.  
"This was Jamie's house when he was younger... this room was his. Where he became the first human to see me." You stare, not sure what to say and feeling sort of like you've intruded on a private moment. You had a good imagination, but not even that was good enough to fully comprehend what Jack must have felt when Jamie had seen him for the very first time.  
"You know... I wasn't sure that you were real until today." Jack tilted his head, looking at you with a curious expression.  
"I talked with Jamie today and he told me all about what happened. It seemed too good to be true at first, but the more he spoke the more I saw his belief and then I saw his book..."  
"So that's what you were reading earlier then." You nod.  
"I was hoping you'd come by actually. I really wanted to see you and then when I got that feeling that I was being watched... I looked out the window and there you were."  
"Ah yeah... about that..."  
"As long as you don't come into my room uninvited, I don't care." You say, he gives you a smile that is as much happiness as relief.  
"You know... it's a good thing most people can't see you." You said after a moment's thought.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Duh, you go peeping into windows of homes; people would think you were some kind of pervert." Jack's eyes went wide, apparently that particular thought had never crossed his mind, as he sputtered you had to clasp a hand over your mouth to stifle your laughter at the flabbergasted spirit.  
"I... well... that is..." He didn't seem to know what to say and before he could figure it out you had doubled over from laughter. He gave you a sort of hopeful smile when you'd finally managed to calm your laughter enough to look at him. He'd also had the decency to flush and you flushed a little too when suddenly you realized what he might have seen if he'd been peering into _your_ room at the wrong time...  
"Ah... seriously, it's not like that... I promise. Besides... I'm the Guardian of Fun. What would I be doing that for? I just like watching kids."

"Uh huh... sure you do... that's why your face is red." The implication made the Guardian flush all the more, you couldn't help but grin. It was too easy to tease him and you found the blush endearing.  
"I s-swear it's not! I wouldn't... I haven't..." You raise an eyebrow at him as he stutters.  
"You mean to tell me that you've never once been curious enough to see what it is adults do in their bedroom at night?" Jack's mouth ceased to work at the question and suddenly you realize he HAD been that curious. You let out a sympathetic chuckle, after all, there likely hadn't been anyone for centuries who would tell him about the "birds and the bees." There's little doubt in your mind that Jack had to find out the only way he could... which in his case meant spying.  
"I... er... ONE time... I swear... just once... and I didn't even watch the whole thing... I mean... it got too embarrassing after... erm... they didn't have..." He couldn't seem to get it out and glanced at the floor, his snow blush deepening.  
"Jack." You say quietly, getting his attention. When he looks up you're smiling at him with understanding.  
"I don't blame you." He smiles a little, his blush slowly fading; you're not sure which he's feeling more, embarrassed that you suggested such a thing or relieved that you don't seem mad or anything about the fact that he'd once indulged partly in curiosity.  
"Anyway, how long do you plan on hanging around here?" You ask curiously, he seems relieved at the change of subject and shrugs.  
"Just until I need to spread snow somewhere else." He shifted his gaze to the room then back to you.  
"It's kind of a pain to not be able to put snow here when I want, but as a Guardian I have to obey the rules." You raise an eyebrow at him, as if you really expected him to follow the rules.  
"Seriously?" You ask and he gives you a sheepish smile.  
"Okay... so I follow _most_ of the rules, but this is my hometown and it's not so odd that there's snow here at this time of year. As long as I don't go overboard."  
"You mean like at Easter in '68." Jack winced a little at the reference, he'd no idea you knew about that.  
"Er... yeah..." You chuckle a little and sit down on the couch, Jack settles next to you happily enough, angling his staff nearby against the armrest of the couch, within reach.

"Have you ever seen a dream catcher?" You're not sure where the question came from, but Jack shakes his head. You smile.  
"Come with me then." He leaps into the air, floating behind you as you get up; staff in hand, he follows you back up the stairs to your room. The room is sparse, for now, but it suits you until you can start adding more personal touches to the room that held the queen sized bed. Above the bed was a navy blue dream catcher. Eagle feathers held onto leather straps with beads dangled beneath it. Jack floated over to it, curiosity flitting along his face.  
"What does it do exactly?"  
"It's supposed to catch Nightmares and let only good dreams pass through." Jack stared incredulously at it.  
"Does it work?"  
"Most people think it does. Why?"  
"If it does we could definitely use this against Pitch." You blink.  
"You mean the Boogeyman?" You ask, feeling a little uneasy. The book had mentioned what had happened that year for Jamie, but that didn't make it any less creepy. Jamie's version of Pitch had made him seem... well... pretty bad even though you were too old to be frightened by shadows on the wall.  
"Yeah." You can't help but think about what Jamie had said, describing Pitch's lair and other things that you assumed he had gotten from Jack, since if the story was as Jamie said, Jamie hadn't actually seen Pitch's lair for himself.  
"So, does it work?" Jack was looking at you expectedly. You just stared back for a moment, then you thought hard. You had gotten that dream catcher when you were nine years old from a relative of yours who had seemed a little... excentric at the time... but you smiled a little as you realized it probably did.  
"I think it does... I mean, I haven't had a nightmare since I got it and I was nine years old when I did." Jack beamed.  
"That's awesome! I'm going to have to tell the others about this." You give him an uneasy smile.  
"What?"  
"I have to be honest Jack, I'm not sure it does. I mean... yeah, it seems to have worked for me, but does it work for everyone? What would make mine so special?" He frowned thoughtfully.  
"Good point... think I could borrow it for a while?"  
"Sure."  
"Great, I'll be back soon." Before you can protest, he'd gently removed your treasure and was off out of the window with it. You shook your head and settled on your bed to wait. You looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 8:29 pm. Well, it was still early so you went downstairs to pick back up where you'd left off.

You didn't know when you fell asleep, but when you did you were surprised to find yourself back at Jack's lake. Feeling safe, you ventured out onto the lake, looking around.  
"Jack?" You didn't see him and there was no answer. The sound of a sudden crack made you freeze. This couldn't be real... could it? You stood frozen, looking around at the sound of a chuckle, one that made your blood run cold despite that it was silky smooth.  
"Finally... he doesn't realize what he's done. Poor Jack... making a mess all over again..." You search around the area and feel yourself stiffen as from the shadows walks the very figure that you have dreaded meeting since hearing of him. He was as Jamie had described, tall with hair as black as night, a coat and pants just as dark with skin that was a strange grey tone. That his "coat" seemed to disappear into his skin made you wonder if it wasn't made of something besides cloth. His golden eyes blazed with triumph as you took a step back as he took one forward. The sound of the ice around you cracking just made Pitch grin more.  
"Pitch..." You whispered, eyes wide with your fear.  
"Such a nuisance you have been, ever since that crazy aunt of yours gave you that dream catcher. I have to applaud her for finding such a tool to deflect my Nightmares, but now that it's gone..." His cruel smile made your skin crawl and you suddenly realize that what you had only suspected was true. The dream catcher had protected you from Nightmares, but now it was with Jack and Jack... well, you didn't know where exactly he'd gone. He hadn't exactly told you, but he had said he'd be back.  
"J-Jack will be back any minute with it. He said he would be."  
"Did he now? Since when are you the trusting type?" He chortled, moving across the lake now as if it were air. You took a step sideways, hoping that the ice would hold if you just moved that direction instead of backwards. Nope, that ice cracked too and you realized that there was no real way for you to get out of this dream, that you were... wait, it was a dream... wasn't it? Yes... you were back safe at home. You suddenly grinned, catching the shade off guard.  
"What are you grinning at?" He asked.  
"This is MY dream Pitch. If there's one thing I've learned in the last few years... a dreamer isn't defenseless in their own dream." Pitch frowned, particularly when he noticed that the ice below you had stopped cracking and as you took a step forward menacingly a pair of daggers appeared in your hands. You weren't a novice and the weight of the twin blades was familiar. You'd had plenty of lucid dreams over the years and had come to learned how to harness them and control them to an extent. Your fear gone, you lunged towards the Boogeyman who swerved out of your way.  
"Insolent brat!" He spat, a scythe made of dark sand appearing in his hands and he swiped at you, but you blocked the blow and ducked under a second swing to lunge at Pitch again, closing the distance. The two of you dancing with your blades, as skilled as Pitch was, you were no novice with your weapons and easily evaded or blocked the blows he sent your way. After what seemed like a battle that took forever, you finally scored a hit against the shade, your blade slicing along his wrist and he stumbled back, hissing.  
"This isn't over... You will regret this _!" He dissolved from the dream, leaving you panting despite that this was your dream. Skilled as you were, you were still just a human and things like dreams were draining. You let the daggers vanish and you stumbled from the lake onto the snow covered bank before collapsing and letting yourself drift into a dreamless sleep. Comforted by the cool snow around you and the knowledge that you had fought, actually _fought_ off Pitch, the Boogeyman, and had driven him off. You smiled a little in your sleep. You weren't so defenseless like most humans. You could fight back.


	4. Chapter 4

3 - Crazy but Not Insane

Despite your predicament, the memory of Pitch's defeat at your hand made you smile. You, a mere human, had beaten back the most feared creature that had ever lived on this planet and you had done it without help. You sorely wished though that you had the dream catcher with you now. Any attempt to sleep here only led to Nightmares and you couldn't fight them all off. It exhausted you to fight so many of them and in Pitch's lair there was a never ending supply. After fighting off one horde another would invade and it would continue until you could fight no more and then you were at the mercy of whatever nightmare Pitch designed. Your breath was shaky at best, you recalled the last nightmare that had overtaken you. As always, it had to do with Jack and always... always... you were left on your own, that Jack didn't care, that the trickster of winter had been lying to you all this time as some big joke. There had always been different elements woven in each dream, each was designed to break you, but so far Pitch had failed. You knew they were just dreams and he had yet to break you with them; your belief didn't waver and Pitch couldn't touch the necklace you wore unless your belief disappeared. It was the only light in the darkness, Pitch had tried to yank it off one time only to hiss when it had burned a pattern into his hand. A snowflake pattern... You smiled as your mind drifted to a new memory, one a little more recent.

~~~~~~~~~~

"For those of you still in bed, be advised that Christmas Day is going to be a white one. Snow enough to cover miles of streets and yards." You reached for your alarm clock, wanting to shut it off.  
"It's a cold one out folks so don't forget to wrap yourselfs up warm and -" You opened your eyes. Since when did your alarm clock have a radio? You saw Jack was crouching on the side of your bed. You grabbed a pillow and smacked Jack with it. Jack let out a yelp, caught off guard and despite it all you chuckled as you propped yourself up on your elbows.  
"Serves you right for waking me up so early." Jack sat up, a grin on his face.  
"You can't sleep all day. Especially not on Christmas." You smiled ruefully because you knew he was right. Although he probably hadn't seen that little gift you'd left under the tree last night, well, at least not yet. You made a shooing motion at him, when he gave you a questioning look you crossed your arms and didn't budge from the bed.  
"Oh... right." He got the hint now and floated out of the room, closing the door behind him. You quickly dressed then hurried downstairs. Jack seemed content to sit on the couch and watch as you came down, he seemed as excited as a child as you saw the gifts beneath the tree. You glanced towards him, but he smiled, content to watch as you tore through the gifts you knew could only have come from North. Each one marked "from Santa" on them, at least you thought they all were until you noticed that there were still two gifts under the tree instead of just the one. You carefully picked up the blue wrapped gift, your eyes wide when you read the tag. It was from Jack. You looked at him curiously. He grinned.  
"Go on, open it."  
"Where did you get wrapping paper?" You asked. He shrugged a little.  
"North let me have a little after I helped him wrap all the others. He's good like that." You grinned a little, it was hard to imagine Jack actually doing anything that was like work especially with Bunny around. Jack had explained that they supported each other's holidays and had since the fiasco that had ruined Easter. Jack had spent a lot of time the following year making it up to Bunny and subsequent years as well which then became a thing for them all to help. You turned back to the gift and slowly unwrapped it, you let out a small gasp as the light from the room caused the necklace inside to glisten with the colors of the rainbow. It was made of ice, you knew before you even touched its cold surface in wonder. Jack smiled as you stared in wonder at the large snowflake, as big as your hand, that was strung on a string of ice with smaller snowflakes intermittently strung along the rest of the necklace.

"Jack... it's so beautiful." You say.  
"Want to wear it?" He asks and you nod, handing him the necklace before shifting your hair a little, watching as his arms come around you to hook it around your neck.  
"I had hoped you would like it, snow for my Snowflake." He said softly. You felt a blush creep along your cheeks, lightly fingering the larger snowflake.  
"It won't ever melt, so long as you believe in me." He said, you turned your head to look at him over your shoulder. Your eyes meeting and you both stilled. You could feel his chilly breath scatter on your skin you were so close. Just a little bit of space seemed to separate the two of you. Before either of you could think, you'd shifted and closed the gap, your lips lightly fluttering against his. He stiffened in shock before relaxing against the feel of your lips. You were pleasantly surprised at how soft his lips were against your own, but you weren't surprised by the coolness of it. He tasted like winter snow and you couldn't help the jolt that seemed to go through you. Shock at this had you drawing back suddenly, blushing furiously. Jack watched you, touching his lips lightly as if unsure about what had just happened. You moved back over to the tree then, blindly reaching for the gift that you'd left beneath the tree last night. Taking a deep breath, trying to regain your composure, you turn back to Jack to see that he's staring at you. You're not sure what it is you see in his eyes, the snow white blush dusting his cheeks. You feel a little better, even if you aren't sure what his reaction really is.  
"I... this is for you." You manage weakly, holding out the gift to him. He blinked in confusion before taking the box from you. He stared at it a moment like he'd never received a gift, and suddenly you wondered if he had ever gotten one since becoming Jack Frost. The way his eyes lit up though told you that he probably hadn't and you almost shook your head in admonishment to the absent North for not thinking to give Jack a gift on his own holiday. After a long moment's hesitation he tore into it like a child, his eyes wide as he lifted out the tiny dream catcher you had carefully crafted a month ago and strung on a solid leather string for him.  
"It's... t-thank you _." You smile as he loops it over his head immediately.  
"I thought that it would protect you... just in case." He smiled.  
"I never would have expected two gifts from you today."  
"T-two?" You flush suddenly, realizing what he had to mean. He shifted to kneel next to you, ignoring the mess around the two of you as he lightly cupped your cheek with one hand, the cold feel of it making you shiver, but you didn't shiver because it was cold. You didn't have a single thought on what this could mean before he leaned forward to capture your lips with his. Your arms wound around his neck as a soft gasp rose in your throat, but you weren't going to let him pull away; the gasp being from your shock, not because he was cold. No, you found you wanted this cold that was Jack.

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer as he timidly tried to deepen the kiss, uncertain; you found his hesitation sweet, but you didn't hesitate to allow him to deepen the kiss. To return it as you pressed against him. Never had you ever wanted anything like you wanted his kisses. Neither of you would ever be sure who had made the soft groan that had you parting, both panting a little. Though he didn't need breath, you knew he'd been human once so he likely still acted human even if he wasn't anymore. Your eyes met. There was no doubt about it. No matter how impossible it was, how unlikely. You had fallen head over heels for Jack Frost, and by the look he was giving you just then, you were pretty sure he felt the same. It made you smile then laugh. How crazy would your parents think you were when you mentioned you had a boyfriend that they couldn't see because they didn't believe in him? He grinned back. You didn't care what your parents thought, you were in love with Jack Frost and that was all that mattered.

~~~~~~~~~~

You felt your heart swell at the thought of your first kisses. You could feel the warmth provided by the snowflake beneath the (favorite color) sweater you wore. You had been here for days and you had no doubt that you looked a sight. After all the Boogeyman could care less if you started to smell. You didn't smell... well, at least not to yourself yet. You hoped it didn't come to that, it wasn't very lady like... let alone sanitary and you were just a mortal after all. You hoped that the Boogeyman would at least have the decency to let you wash yourself before you became sick. After all, hadn't it been he who'd said you were no good to him dead? Well, when you saw him next that was going to be your argument. You listened for any sounds of the shade, but for now all was quiet except for the occasional whinny of a Nightmare below you. Finally irritated, you called out.  
"PITCH!" You were surprised that you didn't have to call out again, the shade appearing in front of you. You felt uneasy that he didn't seem bothered by you calling out to him. His calm demeanor was less reassuring than his scowl.  
"I want a bath." There it was, the disdain. You felt better.  
"Why should I grant you anything?"  
"You want to keep me alive, yes? If I get sick I won't be any use to you and a bath will help keep me from getting sick." The shade frowned, but seemed to ponder your words.  
"Very well." You yelped when a shadow appeared beneath you and you found yourself in a pit with a pool of clear water. You had no where to go otherwise. You didn't like the idea of having to bathe with Pitch around, but the shade had no interest in watching you; you weren't sure you were relieved at that actually or not. You noticed a Nightmare was standing next to him.  
"When you are done, this Nightmare will take you back." He disappeared back into the shadows. Only once you felt alone, besides the Nightmare, did you strip and step into the pool of water. It was warmer than you'd expected and felt good against your skin. There wasn't any soap, but at least you could use your nails to scrape as much dirt from your skin, just like you imagined that those in the nineteenth century and before might have done before the invention of soap or anything like it. When you emerged you wrang out your hair as best as you could, combing your fingers through it before slipping back into your underwear. You weren't going to get back into your other clothes until you were dry, but you weren't about to face Pitch bare either if the shade decided you were taking too long and came to fetch you himself. You settled your back against the nearest rock away from the Nightmare. You stared at it, the creature stared back. It didn't seem so bad as you looked at it. Well as long as it wasn't running after you or anything, in fact it almost seemed docile, like any horse.

You knew differently though, there was no way a Nightmare was like a normal horse. At a silent command from its master it could create unspeakable terror to rise in any victim. Though as you look at it and the Nightmare dips her head, you're reminded more and more of a normal horse. Out of curiosity you rise to your feet, the Nightmare nickers softly at you, but otherwise seems uninterested. You slowly approach her, remembering that approaching a horse at too fast of a speed spooked them, whether or not this applied to a Nightmare you didn't know nor did you want to find out the hard way. The Nightmare snorted when you stopped near her, you place your hand out tentatively almost recoiling when the Nightmare snorted, but this time it pushed its nose into your outstretched hand; as if it could read your... of course it could sense your fear, but it wasn't a kind of fear these creatures fed off. The Nightmare felt like beach sand when the sand didn't give way after you initially stuck your hands it in. The Nightmare didn't seem too bothered and you felt something tingle through you, you thought it was fear but it was so faint that you didn't feel bothered by it. Lightly you stroked its head before moving to its neck, the Nightmare stood still and complacent the whole time; so much so that you almost forgot how intimidating this black beast could be. You found yourself content to stroke the beast until you realized you were dry enough to pull your clothes back on. With a sigh you moved back to the beast.

"I'm ready now." You braced yourself, as if expecting to fall through the shadows, but it didn't happen. Instead the Nightmare kneeled and when you realized what it was doing you got on its back. It turned its head towards you to make sure you had a good grip before shooting off quickly into the dark cavern. For the first time since you'd arrived in Pitch's lair your heart wasn't pounding because of fear, this time it was the thrill of the ride. How many people could say they'd ridden a Nightmare, literally? You felt excitement fill you for a while, despite that it was taking you back to your cage; only once it was close to the cage did it move towards the shadows. You swore it had let you enjoy the ride instead of instantly traveling through the shadows like it could have. You wondered at this even as the two of you slipped through the shadows and you found yourself back in the cage, the iron shackles once more around your legs.  
"Thank you." You whisper to the Nightmare, she tossed her head, as if saying "you're welcome" before slipping through the bars of your cage. You marvel at what had just happened, was that Nightmare being... friendly or were you just imagining it?


	5. Chapter 5

4 - The Warren

You sank in your cage, you sighed as the question of how long you'd been there came unbidden to your mind. Something was poking at you to give in to despair, that the Guardians weren't coming; that Jack... _NO!_ Your heart silenced the doubts. You knew better than anyone what Jack was like. He wouldn't just abandon you here. You closed your eyes, as much as you didn't want to sleep your body was starting to give into exhaustion. To try and keep the Nightmares and their king at bay, you cast your mind back to another memory. It was just after Christmas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You felt deliriously happy. Just a few days ago you had kissed Jack and he had kissed you back! There was nothing that could mar this happiness that you felt, even when you were cleaning, one of the chores around the house you hated doing - even in your own home - you couldn't help but hum happily along with the tune that blasted over the speakers. Which was kind of strange because the song you were listening to and humming to was "When You're Evil," definately not a song you wanted to be caught singing along to; but that was the scene that Jack arrived to. He was watching you twirl about with a broom, singing into it, at first he had smiled at hearing your voice and watching you dance - unobserved himself, but then he started to catch some of the lyrics themselves and his eyes went wide. As you sang out.  
"And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life, you see. The Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil and I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever ne-" You stopped, your mouth dropping open when you spotted Jack. The broom clattered to the floor as your eyes went wide even as the song played on.  
"Um..." Your face went from red to pale as you suddenly realized how this must look. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and you went over to the stereo, cutting off the song before it could go further.  
"Jack... I..." You fumble, how were you to explain this? Singing a song that sounded a lot like you were cheering on Jack's enemy. You couldn't meet his gaze, he floated from the open window to land in front of you, he gently placed his hand beneath your chin and forced you to look at him. You felt surprise at the delighted smirk on his face. What was he...? Before you could open your mouth to ask he pulled you close, his mouth hungrily seeking yours, leaving you dizzy from his kiss.

"Wha- ..." It's all you manage as you reel from the kiss. He waits for you to compose yourself, a smirk on his face now.  
"I didn't know you had such a mischievous streak _." You blinked in confusion a moment before you realized what he meant and a smile slowly bloomed on your face.  
"You don't know the half of it _Jack._" The way you said his name made the smirk on his face become a wide grin.  
"That's my girl." You felt a shiver of delight zip through you at the words.  
"Shall we go make some mischief for a certain cottontail?" He asked, his eyes alight with humor. You grin back.  
"Let's." Embolden by his grin, you feel your mischievous side begin to surface and you actually wanted to do this! You knew Jack and Bunnymund didn't get along very well and you knew why too. It wasn't just because of a harmless prank, Bunny could get irritated at that, but it was deeper than that. Jack's rivalry with Bunny had began when Jack had sent snow on Easter some centuries ago when Bunny had rebuffed his efforts to be friends. They were friends now, of course, as Bunny had accepted Jack as a Guardian before Jack had made it official. He'd proved he could be a loyal friend, even if he made mistakes sometimes... and let's face it, you knew he'd royally screwed up before he was officially a Guardian. Still, Jack loved teasing Bunny and the two were always doing something to "get even" at one another, but there was no malice behind the tricks.  
"So what do you have planned?" You ask.  
"I'm not sure, I was hoping you could help with that actually. I don't want to pull a trick I've done before... something unexpected is needed..." He said, trailing off; thoughtful.  
"Well, let's scope the place out first." Jack nodded a little since you had only met the Guardians once, and not talked with them long enough to get to know them with the exception of Sandy who at least stayed in one place long enough for a decent conversation and Jack had always been happy to help you track down the little Guardian during the night. Sandy had welcomed you both with open arms each time.

So much so that you'd begun to think of Sandy as an older, if shorter, brother to you. He acted it too at times. You'd gotten the dream catcher back from Jack, but sadly there had been nothing special about it and Jack had tried it out, trying to capture a Nightmare he'd spotted, but it hadn't worked in terms of keeping them out, but he'd seemed a little giddy to find out that the Nightmares DID get caught up in them and Jack had dumped them out of a child's bedroom and down into a pile of snow. The Nightmares had NOT been happy about that. It wasn't completely useless, so then the question of why you'd not had Nightmares since you were nine wasn't completely the dream catcher's abilities, though it helped. You actually thought about telling them about the Nightmare you'd had after Jack had left, but you kept forgetting. Jack kept distracting you. Now he'd drawn you into another distraction. The two of you kept to the shadows so not to alert the Pooka that you were there once you reached the Warren. Your eyes got wide as you took in all the colorful sights, it was spring everywhere you looked and you saw the rabbit hand painting an egg at the far end while eggs popped from tulip-like flowers and grew little legs only to get themselves doused with color from more flowers, which you thought might be blue bells but you weren't sure. You really only knew about a handful of flower types. You then saw that there was a colorful river where when the eggs emerged they were multicolored. An idea began to form in your mind and you quietly whispered it to Jack, least the Pooka's sensitive hearing picked it up.

Jack's grin became wider as he heard what you'd come up with. Implementing it though wasn't going to be easy for you. Jack, however, knew just how to get the rabbit in the right spot and motioned for you to hide behind the rock near the colorful river. He soared over to where the Pooka was.  
"Hey rabbit!" Bunny straightened immediately, narrowing his eyes at Jack.  
"What do ya want mate? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
"Oh of course, just that I noticed an egg looked a little... Christmasy." This got the Pooka's attention.  
"You aren't yankin' my leg are you frostbite?"  
"See for yourself." Jack pointed to an egg that was making its way towards him. As planned, you'd captured an egg and painted it red with a Christmas tree on it, using nearby ink you found sitting in pools. Bunny had, conveniently, left brushes for you to use. Bunny's eyes widened as he set down the egg he was working on and lifted the offending egg.  
"Crickey! What is going on?!" Without more prompting, the Pooka raced towards the river at top speed, deftly twisting and turning so that he didn't harm a single egg that was walking along the path towards the tunnels. The Pooka let out a few choice words as another egg showed up with snowflakes all over it. Bunny looked up accusingly at Jack, but he realized that the trickster couldn't be responsible for this; a trickster he might be, but Jack couldn't be in two places at once.

Bunny stopped, seeing yet another egg that looked like it was wrapped up like a Christmas gift. Jack did his best to cover his mouth to keep the laughter from escaping lest the unhappy Pooka pick up on it. He needlessly muffled a sound that didn't emerge as he flew back to the river, another egg that was coming from it looked like an elf. Jack laughed at that, he couldn't help it. You grinned from behind your hiding spot.  
"Blimey mate... this is ..." As he looked at Jack, who was floating above the bank on the other side of the multicolored river, you moved quickly before the rabbit would notice your scent and you shoved against him roughly, the Pooka was caught off guard and let out a yelp as he tumbled into the river. Standing up, seeing as how it barely came to his midsection, the now-multicolored Pooka was fuming when he saw you and Jack, both on the banks rolling in laughter.  
"Crickey, I shoulda known! You just had to involve the sheila in this didn't ya mate?"  
"Involve me? It was my idea!" You protest through your laughter. Bunny gave you a funny look before looking to Jack who nodded.  
"Yup, she thought it up. I just was along for the ride, and what a ride it was." Bunny shook his fist at both of you, Jack grabbed you and soared up out of reach as the unhappy Pooka emerged, shaking color everywhere.  
"When I get my paws on you mates..." He grumbled, but he was no worse for the wear and the two of you flew off, your laughter ringing in the Warren.


	6. Chapter 6

5 - Not So Ordinary

When your laughter died you thought of the North Pole suddenly and that reminded you of what you had yet to tell the Guardians.  
"Hey, Jack... can we go to North's there's something I need to tell everyone." He gave you a questioning look, but nodded. You wished you'd had him take you back to get warm clothes first, but ignored the cold once inside the workshop. Jack gave you a look of apology when he realized how cold you were when he set you down near the hearth before backing up from the fire himself. He wouldn't melt, he'd reassured you of that once, but he didn't like heat that didn't come from you. The comment at the time had caused your cheeks to flush, right now your cheeks were flushed from the cold and you just were glad that Jack was a fast flyer. You were warm soon enough, North was gently admonishing Jack for bringing you without proper winter gear even if you had just left the Warren though if North suspected the two of you had just pulled a prank on Bunnymund he didn't say so.  
"What brings you here?" North asked, done admonishing Jack and he had now turned to you.  
"I have something I need everyone to hear... I think it might explain why the dream catcher worked less effectively when Jack had it." North raised his eyebrows, but didn't ask further, instead he moved to call the Guardians together. You watched with appreciative awe as the aurora borealis went up with mostly green in its colors, you remember then watching the Northern Lights on TV and realized that every time there had been more green than any other color it signified that the Guardians were going to get together. It was rare though that you'd seen that happen.

Tooth and Sandy arrived about the same time. Bunnymund arrived a few minutes later, he was still multicolored, though not as bad as he had been; most of it had washed out of his fur but the sight sent you and Jack into a fit of laughter again.  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up ya little pranksters." Even Tooth put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh that bubbled up. North said nothing, but motioned to you.  
"Well, I kept forgetting to mention it, but when Jack left with my dream catcher... I went sleep and... I had a nightmare." You could tell by the concerned looks on everyone's faces that you had their attention now. You began then to describe the fear of being plunged beneath the surface of a lake, purposely leaving out the detail that it had been Jack's lake. You didn't think the Guardians needed to know that you and Jack were... well, you didn't know what you were, but you didn't think they'd approve either. After all, you weren't immortal, you wouldn't live forever. You described to them, instead, the fear you felt and then the realization that it was a dream and how you'd taken control. This seemed to baffle everyone but Sandy and North as you described your battle with Pitch and driving him off.  
"Hmmmm." It was all North said. It was Sandy who spoke first, in his own way. The symbols of a bed followed by a warrior with swords cutting down enemies appeared.  
"I think you are right." North said after a moment. Baffled eyes turned to North.  
"She is dream warrior." You blinked, uncertain what he meant.  
"Um, I'm a what?"  
"Is very rare trait in humans who possess a spirit as true and fierce as a Guardian." He paused a moment, but no one said anything so he went on.

"Every once in while there are humans who possess indomitable spirits. Unfazed by world around them. Strong in belief, no matter age. Never losing that part of childhood. Is these adults who affect world most. Some time a ability attributed to spirit show itself in their life. Is more rare than human adult who still believe. Manny told me of such warriors, who fight in dream. Dream warriors. They once dominated a planet that was populated by those who wove dreams."  
"Like Sandy?" You asked, looking to the golden Guardian.  
"In way yes, but not like him. That planet was destroyed by Nightmare King but Manny tell me he think that some may have escaped fate by sending out parts of themselves to other places. It is in you that such resides." Your eyes widened a little. You always knew you were different, but this...  
"Why me?" You asked.  
"It come when you were born, was destiny."  
"So.. this thing in me then... it's part of someone from space?"  
"Yes and no." You looked more confused than ever.  
"They could only influence ability, not reside in you." You considered that for a moment. It made sense really, you had an active imagination and for whatever reason, the "spark" that had started you dreaming lucid dreams had been a random thing from space. You weren't sure if you were offended at that thought or if you just felt special.

"Why would Pitch attack her though?" To your surprise, Jack had voiced the same question that had come to your mind.  
"Dream warrior is threat to him. Can fight back, keep Nightmares at bay with light inside. Also he likely want for own."  
"Pitch... wants me?" You squeak out.  
"Yes, your power could be harnessed and used against world." This fact startled you and, you had to admit, it was a little frightening. You sat down in a nearby chair, hard, feeling that your legs were too weak to hold you up anymore. The Guardians left one by one, each one giving you looks of reassurance before leaving. The only Guardian who remained behind was Jack. He looked like he was uncomfortable, though why he would be you couldn't figure out for the life of you. You and he had been alone together dozens of times since you met him. Why was he seeming uncomfortable now?  
"Jack?" Jack looked up, his expression clearing as his eyes met yours. It was like he was coming to some sort of decision. He leaned his staff against the other chair that faced the fire before slowly approaching you. He knelt down so that his eye level was the same as yours.  
"_ I... I wanted to say that I... I mean that is..." He seemed to stand up suddenly, frustration showing as he grumbled loudly at himself.  
"Why is this so hard?! Why can't I just say it? Come on Jack..." He said to himself and you stared, it was obviously something important if Jack was acting like this. You'd never seen him do this before, he was obviously having trouble. He spun around suddenly, his fists, which had been clenched loosened and he met your (color) eyes. His icy blue ones seemed to sparkle in the light and you found yourself drowning in them. You didn't think this could be any more of a perfect moment, but Jack proved you wrong. His voice was quiet, but steady as he spoke.  
"I love you." At first you stiffened in shock, you never in your wildest of dreams had dared hope that he... you opened your mouth.  
"Jack." You breathed, it was hard to talk when you felt like you were going to melt like ice in summer. He spun from you.  
"I'm sorry... I... it's okay if you don't feel the same, I just..." You shot to your feet and grabbed him, spinning him around.  
"Don't." You said, startling him.  
"You didn't give me a chance Jack." For a brief moment the winter spirit seemed completely startled, his eyes a little wide and... hopeful you realize. He was hoping... and it made you smile.  
"I love you too Jack." The look he gives you is one of relief, but it is so much more than that and he cups your face in his hands before closing the distance for a shearing kiss. You instantly relax, your arms winding around his neck to pull him closer.

The mix of hot and cold leaving you breathless, but also craving more. You couldn't really say when such a craving started, whether it was with the first kiss or when Jack had dared to deepen the kiss on Christmas. You didn't hesitate to open your mouth beneath his when you felt his cold tongue slick across your lips. You'd never been happier. In that moment, you knew that you couldn't live life without Jack. In a short amount of time he'd become your world, but you didn't mind it as much as you always had thought you might. The more he offered you, the more you offered in return. You had the decency though to blush when your mind turned down a road you never expected it to, least of all with Jack, but you didn't mind that thought even if you didn't think either of you were quite fully ready for it. Who knew your mind could harbor fantasies about the frost spirit that clung to you as you both panted for breath? Him mostly out of reaction, you actually out of need. You absently run one hand through his snowy hair, it's as soft as silk, despite its tousled look. The soft sound of approval from Jack surprises you until you remember he had spent 300 years without any company whatsoever. That made you wonder if Jack would only be receptive to what was going on in your mind because of his touch-deprived mind, he was still getting used to - you realized - being with others. The time he'd been a Guardian hadn't yet reached or outpaced the years he'd spent alone, unseen, unable to touch anyone. That kind of isolation made your heart hurt when you realize that Jack had been forced into it. You couldn't think of that now, or anything else for that matter as Jack caught you up in another kiss; if this was a dream, you didn't want to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

6 - Promises of the Night's Light

You groan, you had fallen asleep and again the Nightmares had battered at your tired mind. This time you had been too tired to actually fight them off. You'd woken yourself up, your throat hoarse from screaming out the name of the winter spirit who held your heart. You pushed aside the Nightmare, but you felt exhausted still. _Jack... please hurry... I don't know how much longer I can fight him off... _You think, desperate for something, anything; your pendant still shines with the strength of your belief, but you are desperate to fight against Pitch. You know he's trying to break through your defenses, to break your will or your belief. You knew from his taunts that he meant to break one or the other and you knew too well that your will was beginning to falter even if your belief held strong. A person, even one used to fighting, could only last so long against the onslaught of continuous terror. Even as you wept silently, you felt something slowly stirring in you. It was dark and it offered comfort. It promised to soothe away your hurts if only you would let it. It wasn't from Pitch, you knew that one's touch now, and it wasn't a Nightmare. This darkness existed in you. It came from your fears, from the unvoiced doubts in your mind and with each failure to keep the Nightmares and Pitch out of your dreams, it was growing stronger as you grew weaker. You needed something soon, something to change so that you wouldn't crack under the pressure. There was no doubt in your mind that lessor humans had cracked under the weight of Pitch, that you could hold your own in this endless battle of wits and terror said a lot about you.

You close your eyes, certain that you are imagining things, but there is a soft chime like sound that echoes through the lair. You've been here too long, you decide. The isolation is finally getting to you as you think you hear a voice calling out to you. It isn't Jack or any of the other Guardians, but it is soft and sweet.  
**_. I am here, please do not give up hope; please hear me.**  
"I hear you." You mutter, though you have no idea who you are talking to.  
**Stay strong for just a little longer... it will be over soon. I promise.**  
You wonder what the strange voice is talking about, but you decide you have nothing to lose by trusting it and although you heave out a sigh, you nod a little as if it can be seen. It seems like an eternity passes before you see Pitch near your cage, he seems irritated this time, you give him a weak smile as it is all you can muster from how exhausted you are.  
"This would be over sooner if you just gave me what I want."  
"Would it? Because I don't think so." You can hear the weariness in your own voice, as if you'd suddenly grown so very old in the span of time that was now and when you had last spoken to Pitch. Pitch scowls at you.  
"If you don't give me what I want, then there's only one other option... we'll see what your precious Jack thinks of you when he sees you bathed in blood." Your heart contracts and you wonder what he had planned. His words were cruelly suggestive and he hadn't spelled it out but you felt the darkness grow in your heart. A darkness that promised Pitch would leave you be if you just gave in. That everything would work out if you listened to it. You didn't want to though, the darkness of your own soul scared you, more than even Pitch did and that one had been around a long time.

You closed your eyes and drifted from the world around you, but at the same time you really weren't falling asleep. You knew your mind was playing tricks on you as you swore you felt the delicate cool touch you'd come to know so well. It wrapped its arms around you and the shackles seemed to disappear, you could almost feel the warmth of a fireplace nearby. You smiled a little, even if you didn't hear his voice you sighed softly. Slipping deeper into the delusion that wrapped around your mind, offering the silent comfort you craved so dearly; the warmth of your snowflake against your chest reminding you that your belief was still as strong as ever. Your body knew that you were still in the cage, but your mind was drifting from it; as if you could soar and so it did. Your mind left your body behind and you couldn't help but feel comforted. At least for a little while. You had no idea that your power was pulsing in waves around you, you were too far gone in your own mind then. The sound of distress from Nightmares didn't reach your ears, nor the cursing of the Nightmare King as you settled yourself happily against Jack. You heard him softly speak at last, his voice seemed distant and at the same time, there was a longing in it that made your heart beat faster.  
"_, where are you? How do we get to you? Tell me, please..." Before you could open your mouth to say the scene around you seemed to shift and change. You heard Jack's sharp intake of breath as before you both was the dark cave only a few feet from Jack's lake. You couldn't see the lake, but you found yourself standing in the entrance while Jack seemed to hover before you, out of your reach. His eyes went wide then he seemed to settle down, he tried to reach out to you but some sort of barrier seemed to keep you apart. Still, he smiled, his gaze reassuring.  
"Thank you, _ I will find you. I promise." After a moment you snapped back when pain slammed against your head.

You barely register that Pitch was standing over you, he had smacked you and hard enough that you could only gaze up at him for a moment before you sank into the dreamless abyss of unconsciousness. When you came to you didn't feel a hint of surprise that you were chained to a table. You knew where you were too, you'd heard the soft whispers from before that had comforted you.  
**It is nearly complete. Be strong little moonbeam.**  
You blinked in confusion, that was the nickname your mother had once used. You'd never really thought twice about it, but the voice that spoke to you now wasn't your mother's. You looked up to see the moon, you were in a clearing in a forest. Pitch was before you, ranting about how helpless the moon was.  
"You can't save her old friend. Your precious little night warrior is about to meet her end and even your Guardians won't be in time." He sneered. You felt your heart beat faster, would it hurt? Oh you had no doubt where you were now. Salem, the city known so infamously for its witch hunts. You glanced over to Pitch and saw a gleam of satisfaction, you would have struggled, but you didn't have the energy anymore. Still, you refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing you beat. You met his gaze defiantly when it flickered down to you.  
"Ah, all the better... they are here too..." Pitch moved to the other side of you and you heard the shouts of the voices you'd come to know as a battle raged nearby; the Guardians had found you and they were trying to fight their way to you. North cut through the horde of Nightmares that danced around him, Sandy's golden whips dismantling any Nightmares near him while Tooth took them down with her wings as you remembered when you had been captured. The memory of your capture flashed briefly in your mind as Nightmares fell apart from Tooth's wings.

~~~~~~~~~~

You had been walking around the pole with Jack. The two of you were enjoying the solitude that it offered without going too far from the others. It was a moment the two of you were all too happy to share. Jack didn't like being cooped up in the workshop even though it had been his idea to keep you here after you'd told them about your fight with Pitch. The Guardians had agreed that you would be safer here than anywhere else. They had all thought so, even you had thought it until the sound of a Nightmare's cry from the darkening sky had broken your enjoyment. Jack had mumbled an oath and then it had happened all too quickly for you to really remember what had actually happened in that short span of time. Your mind having trouble keeping up with everything as Nightmares had swarmed the place, yetis had set up the alarm and you remembered seeing Tooth flying out of the workshop to cut down Nightmares with her brilliantly flashing wings, several little teeth doing the same as a single unit. Sandy had produced several dream horses to trample the Nightmares while he'd brandished whips made from his dreamsand. North had burst from the workshop behind you and had not hesitated to stand with you between him and Jack to beat back the Nightmares that got too close to you. You wanted to help, but you weren't sure how. You remember thinking maybe there was something in the workshop that could help and fled inside the door North had left open as Jack's ice shattered a Nightmare. Before you could find anything you'd heard the triumphant cackle of Pitch and yelped as a shadow swallowed you from below.  
"_!" Jack cried out as he reached for you, you were helpless as you fell from the winter spirit's reach. Your conscious mind fell from you as you slammed into something hard. When you awoke you'd realized that what you'd hit was a cage and you were now shackled to it.

~~~~~~~

Ice burst apart the wall of Nightmares and Jack sped towards you, but even as you watched you knew he wouldn't make it in time. Pitch laughed, but you didn't tear your gaze away from the speeding winter spirit.  
"_!" You heard Jack's cry just before you jolted as a dagger of sand was plunged into your heart. You felt a searing pain spread out through you and you knew, without looking, what had happened even as Pitch jerked the dagger from you. You felt blood pooling beneath you and covering you; several drops from the dark sand dagger dripped down onto your neck. You felt what little energy you had left begin to leave your body.  
"Nooooooooooo!" Jack's painful cry resonated within you. Pitch cackled as he moved to take the winter spirit head on. You could only watch as Jack fought desperately against the Nightmare King, bent on destroying him to get to you. Your vision slowly became hazy and you felt the soft caress of the moon, you closed your eyes as you heard its comforting whisper.  
**Soon child... soon. You've done so well...**  
So this was death... it was the last thought that came to mind before your conscious mind drifted away. You felt peaceful. You weren't sure why, but you trusted the voice that had whispered promises to you.


	8. Chapter 8

7 - Home Again

The next thing you felt was warm. You were wrapped up on a table, barely conscious to the world around you. You lay still, the table wasn't cold or hot, the fireplace nearby had a fire that crackled and danced. The material against your skin was silky soft. You realized then that someone must have changed your clothes and you figured it was Tooth, considering what her tastes ran in. It was soft and you opened your eyes just a bit to glance at the colorful dress that you had been put it. It was a bright (color) with ribbons that streamed down it in various other colors of the rainbow, you noticed that you had been cleaned of blood as well. You shifted one hand to look at it, your skin was as pale as the moon. With a sigh you slipped back into unconsciousness. Everything was fine, just as the moon had promised it would be. You realized as you drifted off, that some how you knew that it was the moon that had been speaking to you. Its soft voice promising that everything would be over soon and so it was. When you were awakened again this time it was because something soft and cold had fallen on your face. It was followed by another, and another. You could hear the breath of the other person hitch, the sound of the quiet sob twisted at your heart and you opened your eyes. It was Jack. His eyes shut tight as he braced himself against the table over you. His tears falling down his face only to freeze and fall down on you. You blinked a moment, uncertain as to why he was crying until the memory flashed in front of your eyes. The table in Salem, the pain as dagger pierced your heart. You had died on that table and Pitch... he had thought he had won, but the moon had kept its promise. Your heart contracted painfully as you remember Jack had seen that, he was crying over you and not just literally. You still felt exhausted, but you pushed it away, you couldn't stand to see Jack in so much pain.

Your voice was soft.  
"There now, can't a person rest in peace without being showered with ice?" There was a gentle teasing in your tone and you watched as Jack jolted, his icy blue eyes snapping open to meet your (eye color) ones.  
"_..." He choked out, the last of his tears disappearing as he stared with dumbfounded joy. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around you, to your surprise you found that although he was as cold as ever it was a reassuring coldness, not the coldness you remembered that actually affected your own temperature. You weren't mortal anymore. He hugged you fiercely.  
"I... I thought I'd lost you..." His whispered voice was rough from his earlier crying. You managed to summon up enough energy to wrap your arms around him.  
"Never more, Jack." You murmur, there was a spurt of happiness that was within you as you knew that finally you could be with Jack forever now. He placed a chaste kiss on your lips, you give him a smile and then yawn.  
"Sorry, I'm just so tired." You murmur as he gathers you in his arms and you lay your head against his blue hoodie.  
"It's okay." He murmured and turned to see that Tooth was hovering quietly nearby, her magenta eyes wide with shock. You gave her a small smile as well before sleep claimed you. This time the dreams you had were good, although you wouldn't remember them later. The muffled sounds of the workshop greeted you, followed by the cool lips upon your own. You snaked your arms around him sleepily as a soft sound of approval escaped your lips. Jack braced himself over you, when his tongue slid across your lips you parted your own, savoring the coolness that was uniquely Jack. A taste of freshly fallen snow mingled with mint. You sighed into the kiss, surrendering to the bliss that came with Jack.

After a few moments he pulled back.  
"_." He breathed, one finger lightly stroking your cheek. You gaze up at him tenderly, he gives you a sad smile.  
"Jack, what's wrong?" You ask.  
"I'm.. just afraid..." He admits on a sigh. You are silent, waiting for him to go on.  
"Afraid this is just another dream, like the one I had about where you were... Afraid that I'll wake up and you'll be gone again." His gaze shifted from yours. You shifted to sit up as he perched on the edge of the bed.  
"I... couldn't protect you... I'm so sorry _ ..." Tears began to shimmer in his eyes and he opened his mouth to say more but you weren't having any of it and you forestalled his words as your mouth covered his. His eyes wide with shock, but soon enough he was returning the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, resting your forehead against his when you drew back.  
"Now you listen to me Jack Overland Frost, I will not have you beating yourself up over this." His eyes widened at your use of his full name and the force that was behind your words.  
"You did what you could and I knew you would come for me. I believed all that time and it was because of you I was able to fight off Pitch as long as I did. The memories we made kept me fighting even through the Nightmares he put me through. My belief in you hasn't faltered this whole time. Now, I think it's time we spoke to the others. I'm sure they will want to hear what I have to say as much as you do about my return." Jack buried his face in your neck, his voice soft.  
"I don't care how... I'm just so happy you're back." You smiled. This was a side of Jack you hadn't seen before, it made you smile.  
"Me too." You whisper, running your fingers through his hair, delight flaring in your heart as he leans into the touch; his body seems to hum with approval at the offered gesture of comfort. You decide it can wait a little longer as you sit there with Jack, knowing you had all the time in the world now.


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks had passed, I stood in the middle of Burgess again. No matter where Pitch and I went, we always came back to this town because of one little boy. A young teen that had brought the Guardians against us before. Jamie Bennett. The boy had been Jack's first believe and Pitch loved torturing him the most, but I was getting fed up with all this. Finally Pitch seemed to trust me, he had fallen for my act and boy what an act it had been. I hadn't seen Jack since Tooth had burst in, nearly blowing my whole cover, but I knew this time would be different. This time something more drastic needed to be done until Pitch came to his senses... which might not be for a very long time. I had been debating how best to do such a thing. There was only one solution I had come up with and I hadn't even shared it with Jack. I couldn't. I feared it might strike a little too close to home. My mind snapped back to the present. They were here now, the Guardians. Pitch stood with the Nightmares all around us, I knew what needed to be done was something born from desperation... I could only do this one timel. It was time that I ended this charade once and for all. I watched as North's sleigh slid across the snowy ground, halting quickly and the Guardians flew from it; my eyes darted over them quickly. Jack and Tooth were the first, followed by Sandy, Bunny and finally North. The Guardians stood with their weapons ready, only Jack seemed to hesitate when he saw her. Good, this was exactly as she had hoped. Though not exactly as she had planned, if the plan had gone perfectly then Jack would be ready to charge into battle as much as the others, but Jack hadn't responded that way... neither to her assurances or their clashes over the various days. Sometimes her clashes had been, early on, with Jack alone but at other times it was with one of the other Guardians after I had talked to him about staying in pairs. It was because I had known that a Nightmare was watching, waiting to report back to Pitch, that I had clashed so violently with Jack; but never once did I actually get close to defeating him or get him to do anything but retreat or be forced to retreat myself. Much like Pitch, as powerful as I knew I was... I simply could not stand up to the force of Jack's ice lightning. Rather, the Nightmares under my control could not. The Guardians clashed with Pitch, all of them focusing on him, except for Tooth who barreled straight for me. Instead of fighting her, however, I simply side stepped her and moved to a Nightmare. I needed to wait for the perfect moment... The Nightmare let me mount it and I soared high into the sky, dodging Tooth. I fell from the Nightmare that exploded beneath me from Jack's lightning and I plummeted. Jack and Tooth followed but I was caught on a second Nightmare and whisked away from them both. I couldn't see how Pitch was holding up against the other three Guardians, but I didn't care as I raced across the sky with the two hot on my trail. Jack shot ice, trying to freeze the Nightmare I rode, but time and time again I pulled the mount left or right to just avoid being hit. Tooth disappeared from my line of sight for a moment, veering off and I realized a moment too late what the two had planned. Jack froze my mount and Tooth slammed into me full force, sending my flying into a building and bouncing off a tarp and a car, which surprisingly had no alarm to set off, before rolling to the ground. I sensed Pitch was nearby, in a matter of moments he was at my side. Scythe out, we were back to back. I grinned. This was more perfect than I could have possibly planned. The Guardians surrounded us, weapons drawn and I called upon the last bit of Nightmare sand I had to control just then, shaping a silver sanded dagger. Pitch hadn't seen it coming, he jolted as I slammed the dagger into his back. The only one who wasn't watching with wide eyes was Jack. Pitch spun around, sneering at me darkly.

"You..." He wasn't able to finish, the dagger's sand melting and crawling around him. Pitch let out a shriek of rage, summoning his fearlings, but as they came they balked at the silver sand that slid over them and purified them. Those with any sense abandoned Pitch instantly and fled to the shadows nearby to escape the same fate. When the sand finally disappeared the man who stood before the Guardians wasn't Pitch Black, he looked human; his hair that had once been a dark black looked softer now and he seemed confused and dazed. I felt as dizzy as the world slowly began to tilt. I reached out with one hand towards Jack and Sandy before I felt the world fall away from me. The last thing I heard was Jack's voice crying out.

"Emily!"

It was cold. Like ice. I slowly opened my eyes, well the fact that I was surrounded by ice made it obvious why it felt so cold. Where was I? I glanced around, but I figured things out from my surroundings. I was alone in a cell that was made of ice. The whole thing, save for the bars themselves, were made of ice. Well, that was to be expected wasn't it? I moved over to the wall, touching its smooth surface. It wasn't as cold as I expected and glancing out of the window I could see the moon, it was in a half phase. I sat in the middle of the cell. Well, this was a lot better than being in Pitch's lair... Speaking of which... where was he? I got up again at the thought and peered out of the bars on the cell door, I couldn't see anything other than another cell across from me.

"Pitch?" There was a sigh from somewhere nearby. I wasn't sure who had made the sound so I fumbled through my memory and tried again.

"Kozmotis?" After a moment there was silence, followed by a grumble.

"Don't call me that." It seemed to bounce off the ice so I wasn't entirely sure where he was at.

"What exactly do you want be be called then? You aren't Pitch Black anymore."

"Pitch will do." Came the reply.

"Where are you?"

"To your left... I think." The voice was accompanied by some footsteps that did seem to come from my left. The voice did as well when I figured he'd gone to the door.

"Emily, you planned this all along, didn't you?"

"Of course. Maybe not the way it went... but that worked too."

"Let me guess... it was going to be some grand show off thing."

"Well, yeah... at least I had planned it to be, but that didn't happen... I didn't plan on passing out either." I grumbled.

"Was prison part of your plan too?"

"Not exactly, but I wasn't not expecting it either. Chances are the Guardians aren't going to trust me any time soon, especially since I still look like... well you get the idea."

"I'm surprised Sanderson hasn't paid you a visit to cleanse you." I frowned and looked at my grey skin.

"Probably an issue of debate. I can't be trusted to be alone with any of the Guardians."

"And you know us so well?" I blinked at the voice. Jack. After a moment he came into view. I didn't say anything.

"No, I suppose not. Considering they're allowing you near me." He shrugged a little.

"Not like you can escape, Manny keeps the cells locked himself. There's also the little fact that I don't normally listen to advice..." His lips twitched in that smile I loved so much. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, warden, what's the verdict?" I asked jokingly. He shook his head a little at that.  
"They're still debating on what to do."

"Oi... I'm going to be here awhile then. Too bad you can't keep me company." I stuck my hand through the bar to gently lay it on his face. I couldn't do anything more, however, because the bars were so narrow. He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. I couldn't help but smile. I enjoyed the moment, wishing that it could be more, but knowing that it would have to be enough for now.

"I'll find a way to get you out of here soon."

"Just don't break the bonds you have frostbite." I murmured affectionately. He grinned at me, blushing a little.

"Oh please... knock it off." Came the grumbling from next door.

"Hey, no one said you had to listen in." I replied, there was a sound of irritation, but that was it. Jack chuckled a little, pulling back reluctantly and I retrieved my hand.

"Soon." He murmured and left. Soon was not soon enough for Jack, so he visited me daily and we talked about various things. I would listen mostly as he talked about all the places he'd visited recently to spread snow, he'd let me know that he carried a snowglobe with him everywhere just so he could make sure to make it back to me. I often talked about, quietly, my neighbor and told Jack about how I had come up with my plan. About what I had actually intended, which had made him smile at one point. He had voiced his frustration with the other Guardians about my imprisonment and their debate about letting Sandy see me. We were talking about that for the umpth time when something occurred to me.

"If they're so worried about what I will do, why not just find something to sedate me?" I suggested. Jack's eyes widened a little at that.

"What? I mean, it would work wouldn't it? Obviously they aren't going to approach me as I am now and frankly I'm a little tired of the nightmares I've been having... not like they are anything my neighbor has likely had, but still." Jack nodded thoughtfully.

"That might work... I'll bring it up with North. I'm sure he can find something." That something, as it turned out, happened to be in the form of a special hot coco. When Jack had told me about it and how Sandy was with him, I nodded and the two watched as I emptied the entire cup as swiftly as I could, without burning myself, and then passed the cup back as evidence. I had then moved to one of the nearby walls and sat down, I felt like my limbs were made of lead after a few minutes.

"Emily?" I heard Jack call.

"I'm barely awake here, but I"m here." I managed, though it seemed a bit of effort through ... whatever it was. The door opened and Sandy came in, a determined look on his golden face. I shut my eyes and let myself drift as the Guardian did whatever it was he needed to do. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, the fearlings that had dwelled within me shrieked as Sandy seemed to somehow draw out my power and use it to destroy them. It was painful, like all my nerves were on fire, but I couldn't move. I barely caught the sound of a murmured voice, Jack's, though I wasn't sure what it was he said and the last thing I remembered was the feeling of his cold embrace around me as my conscious mind slipped away.


	10. Chapter 10

When my conscious mind began to flit back to the surface the first thing I noticed was the warmth and a blanket that was tucked around me. The second thing I noticed was that despite the warmth everywhere there was a familiar chill next to me. A smile tugged at my lips and I turned over, my eyes sliding open to meet the icy blue ones I knew so well. He smiled back, lightly brushing a strand of hair from my face, his cool touch so familiar.

"Hey Snowflake." He murmured, I couldn't help but beam up at him at the nickname. Without hesitation he leaned in to brush his lips along mine and my eyes closed again as I sank into the kiss. I could spend eternity like this, feeding off the tender kisses along my lips and skin. He seemed perfectly content to feather the kisses across my face before returning to my lips again. The gesture was so achingly tender that I couldn't help but love him more.

"I love you." I murmured softly when he broke the kiss again.

"I love you too." His cool embrace encircled me and I was content to just snuggle close, the door opened, but Jack didn't let go.

"Eh... ain't interrupting nothin' am I?"

"No Bunny, you weren't." I replied.

"Good to see ya awake again mate. Others want a word with ya both." I nodded and he hopped out of the room, closing the door behind him again. Jack didn't budge. I didn't want to but I slowly shifted to move from the embrace only to have him chuckle and tighten his hold.

"Where are you going?" The mocking tone in his voice made me smile.

"You heard Bunny." I said, trying to squirm away.

"Oh no you don't." I began laughing as it soon became a game of him holding me in place while I tried to squirm away. After a while I managed to pry myself from him and he gave a fake pout, which I turned around and kissed away.

"Come on now. We shouldn't keep them waiting." He sighed and got up, retrieving his staff from where it was leaning nearby against the wall. The other Guardians were in the globe room, Tooth was giving orders to her fairies who were flitting about her, Sandy was floating nearby on a cloud that was shaped like a beanbag chair that was just his size while Bunny and North were arguing, again, whose holiday was more important. Jack grinned at the scene and Sandy waved at me before trying to get their attention. When that didn't work I grinned at Jack and loudly cleared my throat before the golden Guardian could get mad at his fellow Guardians who didn't seem to be paying attention to him. I felt a little bad for Sandy really, the little Guardian seemed grateful as the others stopped talking all at once and turned to me and Jack.

"I assume an explanation is in order." The four nodded. After accepting the offer of iced chocolate, which Jack had also requested, I began to talk.

"I'm not sure how to explain entirely what happened in Pitch's lair. I just knew that I couldn't let Jack do what I knew he would be about to do. Even with all that Pitch raved about my power, I knew that Jack was more important. I can only explain it in saying that hearing Pitch try and get Jack to surrender to him made something inside me snap. I don't know if it was pure anger or what, I didn't have a name for it at the time and I still don't. I just knew I couldn't let Jack do it. I felt something rise up in me, like it had always been there, sort of a soft whispering I had ignored inside myself... I donno, maybe Sandy can relate." I glanced towards the silent Guardian who just shrugged a little. Okay, maybe he couldn't, but Jack nodded; he knew what I meant.

"I remember that I was desperate to keep Pitch from getting his hands on Jack and I knew what I had to do. So I did. I promised him I would stop fighting the darkness he'd been trying to shove down my throat for days." Jack winced.

"That had to be unpleasant." He said, I gently took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It was. I was rather surprised though when it actually happened. I assumed that once I surrendered to it, that I would change completely or something. That I would become like Pitch, but that wasn't the case. You see, I think the reason behind this was because of my family. They've always taken care of me, sure, but only on the terms of physical needs like food and stuff. They never really cared much except maybe one of my cousins. I was always isolated, having no friends to rely on and I was so alone... probably what attracted Pitch to me in the first place. I was someone that almost no one would miss, that nearly no one would know I was gone." The Guardians looked uneasy at that, Tooth especially. I sent her a small, reassuring smile.

"I was the perfect target for him, but at the same time I had been so used to it, so used to not being cared for that I was able to keep a part of myself away from the Fearlings. I essentially was split into two inside, one half that the Fearlings could devour but the other that was kept from them behind the barrier of my power. When I realized this, I knew I had to play along with Pitch until I could come up with a plan. It took me a few days to come up with something and I knew it was a long shot, but I also knew that if it worked that things would fall into place. I took a risk when I visited Jack here in the workshop. Had I been caught by any of you, or Pitch, it would have ruined everything." The others seemed surprised I had managed that.

"I had to visit him... to tell him what I was planning because I knew it would be the hardest on him." He slipped his arm around my waist then, hugging me close. I returned the gesture, squeezing lightly, it didn't go unnoticed by the others who simply seemed to watch with something of amusement. Jack coughed in embarrassment at his own boldness.

"I didn't tell anyone else about this plan because I needed Pitch to not have any reason to doubt me. Jack is the only one of you who is the least open about anything, I knew I could trust him to not accidently slip up under pressure. I also needed you chasing me the way you did Pitch. The more you pursued me as you did him, the more I gained his trust. I will admit I did do plenty of things I'm not proud of... and I shudder at some of the things I had to force myself to do in order to keep up the charade. I needed Pitch to trust me absolutely. There was no other way I could have gotten as close to him as I did that last battle otherwise." I took a sip of my drink before going on.

"I don't think anyone but Pitch can understand now what I went through. How I was forced to feed the Fearlings inside of me to keep them from realizing that all wasn't as Pitch had planned. One small slip up and it would have blown the whole thing." Jack nodded in agreement.

"It was a dangerous game I played. I even said as much to Jack, which was the night I almost blew my cover when Tooth all but burst into the room." Tooth's eyes went wide.

"I was the one who told Jack that you needed to do your jobs in pairs when you went about collecting teeth, spreading dreams or snow. I knew that once I was unable to stall Pitch with the excuse that I wasn't yet fully recovered enough to be useful that he would want to strike back at you and would do so when you were on your own." No one interrupted my story and so after another sip of the wonderful iced chocolate drink, I continued.

"Tooth's interruption was probably the closest I came to blowing everything. I didn't visit Jack again after that, but I knew that the time was drawing near when I would need to spring the trap as much for my sake as everyone else's." I glanced at my drink. I couldn't look them in the eyes anymore and I felt a lump rise in my throat.

"What... what did he do to you?" Tooth asked quietly, concern etched into her features. My eyes widened a little at the implication and I shook my head furiously.

"Nothing much, honest, but ... I felt like I was betraying Jack... every time I had to stand spending personal time with Pitch... It was torture... listening to how he'd croon to me things I didn't want to hear from him, like I was a pet that needed soothing, loving words. I..." I stumbled and I felt Jack's reassuring squeeze, he knew this had to be hard and I felt myself relax just a little as his breath tickled along my skin as he murmured in my ear.

"It's okay Snowflake. I won't hold it against you." It was the reassurance I needed to go on.

"To make sure he didn't doubt me... I had to let him kiss me... it never went any further than that..." I hastily added. I heard a gasp from Tooth, but I plunged ahead.

"I didn't have much choice if I wanted to fool him completely. It makes me sick... thinking what I had to do... what I did..." Tears glistened in my eyes as I stared at my drink, swallowing past the lump I went on.

"I knew I would only get once chance at this, one chance to strike. My sanity and patience were beginning to crack underneath the pressure and I knew... a few nights ago.. if I didn't do it then that I would never be able to and I would truly be consumed. That it would be too much for me and Jack... Well, you know the rest." I wasn't sure what I felt more, surprised or relieved when the other Guardians crowded around the two of us and embraced the two of us in a hug. I had never experienced anything quite like it. When they'd released us, Jack was grinning sheepishly and I... well I just kind of gaped at the genuine feelings I could see in the eyes of the Guardians as they looked at the two of us. I felt my heart swell, this was what family was supposed to be like. This... I felt, was what it meant to be loved. I closed my eyes and a few tears fell, but I wasn't sad. I smiled, I was happier than I had ever been.

"Jus' don't make that sort of thing a habit mate." Bunny said with a smirk, but I could tell he cared.

"Believe me Bunny, I don't think my poor heart could stand it and I have no intention of putting Jack through that again." North chuckled as Jack flushed a little.

"So, um... I guess you know we've been together a while..." Jack said with a bit of a sheepish smile.

"How could we not? Jack, we're happy for you." Tooth said, and this time I could tell she meant it.

"Thanks Tooth."

"Jus' leave the lovey dovey stuff for yourselves. I don't wanna be interruptin' nothing when we gather, ya here?" I grinned up at Bunny then.

"Fair enough." I said.

"Speaking of that... what about your family? I mean I know that you said they didn't care much but..." Tooth trailed off and I shrugged.

"I'm not human anymore, even if they cared, you guys are my family now." Tooth seemed to beam with pleasure at this. For the first time in my life, I truly felt at home. I was as different from each of them as I could be, but the genuine love and care I saw in their eyes each time they looked at me or Jack was more than I could have ever hoped for. This was where I truly belonged.


End file.
